ANime Duels
by Corncracker
Summary: Request battles you would like to see happen.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here another little Idea I have come up with. In reviews send me any Ideas about character duels from anime characters. Include a brief description of the character so that I can remember who they are if I've forgotten. My first fight will be one I've wanted to see for a while, Ban Midou of the GetBackers Vs. Naruto Uzamaki, a fight of Snake Bite Vs. Rasengen. I'll include this for the next chapter. Here is a list of anime I know that comes to mind, if its not on this list there's a chance I don't know of it so I won't be able to write. I will, however try to write as many as I can before I leave for the navy. Here's the List

GetBackers

Naruto

D.N.Angel

Cowboy Bebop

Inuyasha

X (TV)

Tokyo Babylon

Paranoia Agent

Lupin III

DBZ

Yu Yu Hakisho

Escaflowne The Movie

Saber Marionette R

Princess Mononoke

Naasica of the valley of the Wind

Full Metal Alchemist

Chrono Crusade

Ruroni Kenshin

Love Hina

Evangelion

Cosmo Warrior Zero

Puni Puni Poemy

Excel Saga

Trigun

G Gundam

Evangelion

Gumdum Wing

Samurai Pizza Cats

Samurai Deeper Kyo

I'll also except Characters from Video Games. Again here is a list of games I know characters from, feel free to name others since I don't think I got everyone.

Final Fantasy IV, V, VI, VII, IX, X.

Chrono Trigger

Lufia 2

Breath of Fire 2

Earthbound

Xenosaga

Wild Arms 2 3 4

Atelier Iris

Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits

Soul Caliber 3

Tekken 5

Feel Free to mention any kind special rules to the battle. It not even need be a fight, but in case you would want a hunt, the Get backers on the Trail of Lupin for stealing an artifact for example, just list any special modifications to the fight. I'll have you know I plan on this anyway, but I say it now just so I don't get any requests for it. Also for fights I'll allow you to select teams of characters of up to five against another team with the same restriction. Special rules like they will be fighting one at a time will be excepted.

Also, this is not required but please either message me a link or include it in a review a site with a profiles on your characters involved in the fight, as I would like to include profiles on the characters. .


	2. Ban Vs, Naruto

Fight one: Naruto Uzamaki Vs. Ban Midou

Profiles

Name: Naruto Uzamaki

Age: 14

Bio: Naruto was always hated growing up for being the container of the Nine tailed demon Kyuubi. He vowed to become Hokage one day, a title given the strongest ninja in the village. After years of failing, thanks to learning Kage Bushin, a forbidden technique, he finally graduated the academy and ended up on a cell with Sakura and Sasuke under the Sensei Kakashi. At times the power of the Kyuubi has been released in dire circumstances, and naruto was even trained by Jiraiya, one of leafs legendary Ninja's, from who he learned his strongest tecniques, Rasengen and the summoning Jutsu.

Appearance: Naruto wears a headband of Kohona around his forehead beneath his spikey blond hair. His most distinguishing mark is his fox whisker marks on his cheaks. He seems an average hieght and bears a bright orange jump suite.

Fighting

Weapons: Kunai, Shuriken, and Exploding Tags.

Abilities:

Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Naruto can create several many real bodies of himself, though once they are hit the disapear into smoke.

Tage Kage Bushin no Jutsu: Same as Kage Bushin, only the number of clones created is massive quantities.

Can't remember the name: Naruto can change his appearance to that of another.

Rasengen: Using his Shadow Clones Naruto creates a powerful ball of Chakra in his hand to strike the foes.

Water walking/tree climbing: Naruto can fight on water or climb up surfaces without his hands.

Kyuubi: When enraged Naruto's power is dramatically increased by a demons Chakra.

Summoning Technique: Naruto summons a frog from a different plane to fight for him, he only seems to be able to do this when using the Kyuubi Chakra.

Name: Ban Midou

Age: N/A (probably around 20)

Gender: Male

Bio: Ban Midou is partnered to the former leader of a powerful gang called Ginji Amano making up the getbackers, a recovery service with a near 100 success rate. While he rarely uses his true strength, he is still a fearsome opponent who is not to be taken lightly. A natural born Warrior, he is a genious on the battle field. From his grandmother he received the serpant bearer, the source of his snake bites power.

Appearance: He has fairly long black spiky hair, purple sunglasses and almost always is seen smoking a cigaret. He wears a white button up shirt that goes past his hips and regular jeans.

Weapons: None.

Abilities:

Snake Bite: Regularly his snake bite has a grip of 200KG, or 420LBs.(I apologize if that conversion is wrong, I used a random sites number generator thing to get it) However, he can summon the serpant bearer to materialize into his arms granting him extreme power and speed, the force of which far exceeds his regular.

Jagon: If Ban looks into the eyes of his opponet he can put them into a dream that seams like reality for a full minute. While nothing happens in this time its is very effective for decieving the enemy or buying time for something, though its primary use seems to be crushing his enemies spirits.

Scenario: They fight in a large Romen Colosseum.

Special Rules: None.

The two combatants stare at each other from across the empty colosseum, "Lets hurry it up kid, I got a job to do later," said Ban throwing down his cigaret and putting it out with his foot.

"You can't beat me, I'm the future Hokage!" Yelled NAruto confident he will beat his enemy.

"Doesn't matter punk, you'll be no problem for me. Lets get this over with shall we?" Ban said returning the smirk.

"You asked for it, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Cried Naruto, creating 20 clones of himself, all of which charged in.

"Don't think numbers will stop me," Ban Smirked as he swiftly dodged around the clones, striking them making them poof into smoke, "So, if I hit the fakes they go away, eh?" Ban chuckled. "You'll need to do better than that."

"Shut up!" Yelled the real Naruto, since Ban sliced through the rest of them. Naruto threw several Kunai, but Ban kept dodging until he got irritated and grabbed the last one, intending to throw it back, however there was a small tag on this one. As soon as Ban noticed it, it exploded.

Ban escaped serious damage, but delicately felt a bit of burn, "Not bad, but I'm going to finish this now, Snake Bite!" Ban yelled, charging NAruto with his hand held forward grabbing Naruto by the head before he could react. Ban lifted up Naruto crushing his skull saying, "I'd like to say you put up a good fight, but that wouldn't be true," and then ban threw naruto across the arena, "That my friend was a 200kg force grip, still think you have a chance squirt?"

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto, only creating one clone this time.

"Don't you have any other tricks?" Ban said disappointed. Naruto only returned a smirk.

"Don't count me out yet, feel my strongest technique," suddenly the other clone started moving his hands above Naruto's creating a ball of energy, "Rasengan!" Naruto yelled charging forth to strike the ball into Ban.

"So you had another trick after all," Ban smiled striking at the Rasengan with his own attack, "Snake Bite!" the two collided, but Ban was blown back with little effort. He staggered back up, holing his right shoulder, "Dammit that hurt."

"Ready to give up yet?" smiled Naruto victoriously, glaring Ban in the eyes.

"Not yet kid, I've still got another trick up my sleave," Ban said standing up. Naruto again formed a rasangen and charged, however this time Ban held out both his hands, a Rasengan appearing in each.

"What the hell?" Naruto screamed as the first rasangen intercepted his, "How are you forming two?"

"That's my little secret kid," Ban smiled shoving the other one into Naruto's gut, sending him back into a wall. Naruto's vision became blurry as he saw Ban standing over him grinning, but then everything faded into black.

"Just a minute," said Ban as vision began to return to Naruto. He looked around, realizing nothing had happened, "so did you have a nice dream?"

Naruto was shaking, swearing everything that happened was real, but realizing what happened, he became angry. Ban struck with his snake bite, but Naruto avoided swiftly, with speed he didn't have before. When ban looked at him there was a strange red energy coming off of him, his whisker marks had turned red and enlarged, his teeth became sharp and his nails had grown into claws.

"You remind me an awful lot of someone else I know," Smirked Ban, "But it doesn't matter. You still won't win," though as confident as he sounded, he was sensing immense power coming from Naruto. Something was coming out, something with an immense bloodlust.

"I'll kill you!" Screamed Naruto as he charged in. Ban was barely able to avoid the strikes of NAruto, but managed to get a good distance. Naruto, however, reach back his hand, a rasangen forming in it.

"Not this again," Ban said, realizing how much more power this one would have. He began to do a chat under his breath, and then his arm began filling with power, "Didn't want to have to do this. But oh well, when lets end this now."

"Rasengan!" Screamed Naruto as he charged.

"Feel the power of the serpent Bearer, Snake Bite!" Screamed Ban. This time, however, Ban's snake bite ripped through Rasengan, and a powerful force struck Naruto hard in the chest, sending him flying way back. The red energy disappointed from his body, and Naruto fell unconcious.

Winner: Ban Midou.

Please Review and thanks in advance for future suggestions.


End file.
